Kegelapan yang Tersembunyi
by Mini Marauder
Summary: Wormtail tidak membeberkan lokasi persembunyian Keluarga Potter kepada Voldemort. Wormtail membawa Harry sendiri ke tangan Voldemort. Dark!Harry. Judul asli: The Darkness Within, oleh Kurinoone.
1. Pengkhianatan

**The Darkness Within**

by: Kurinoone

_inspired by 'A Shattered Prophecy' by Project Dark Overlord_

© 2006

translator: Mini Marauder

_this translation work is written under permission of the author._

_._

**Kegelapan yang Tersembunyi**

oleh: Kurinoone

_terinspirasi dari A Shattered Prophecy karya Project Dark Overlord_

© 2006

alih bahasa: Mini Marauder

_Penerjemahan karya ini telah disetujui oleh penulis_.

Harry Potter © JKR

* * *

**Bab 1 **_**Pengkhianatan**_

_Ngeri juga, melihat betapa miripnya dia dengan James_, pikir Lily. Baru berumur satu tahun, Harry—putranya—sudah begitu mirip dengan ayahnya. Rambutnya berantakan seperti rambut James. Dia selalu meminta suaminya melakukan sesuatu terhadap rambutnya, tapi James cuma memamerkan gigi berkilauan dan makin mengacak-acak rambutnya. Membuatnya semakin berantakan.

_Setidaknya dia memiliki mataku_, Lily bersyukur dalam hati, sambil mengamati sang anak yang sedang bermain di pangkuannya. Mata hijau zamrud Harry membuatnya tampak menawan. Anak berambut hitam itu sekarang duduk di pangkuan ibunya, asyik mengunyah mainannya sambil sesekali menoleh ke pintu.

"Mencari siapa, Sayang?" goda Lily, seraya mendekapnya.

Dia tahu betul siapa yang Harry cari. Rutin setiap malam, pukul tujuh, Harry tidak sabar menunggu ayahnya pulang. Tentu saja, tidak mungkin anak berusia satu tahun bisa membaca jam, tetapi Harry bukanlah anak biasa. Begitu pula kedua orangtuanya. Harry, bersama kedua orangtuanya, adalah penyihir sekeluarga. James ber-Darah Murni, sedangkan Lily lahir dari keluarga Muggle. Meski begitu, dia termasuk salah satu penyihir paling berbakat di generasinya.

Sebentar kemudian, James datang dari pintu depan dengan penampilan kuyu. Tetapi begitu melihat Harry dan Lily, mata _hazel_-nya berbinar. Sebuah senyum kecil menghias wajahnya.

"Hei, apa kabar pria mungilku?" tanya James. Dia menghampiri Lily dengan langkah panjang, seraya membopong Harry, yang memekik bersemangat, meminta perhatian ayahnya.

"James, berapa kali aku harus bilang? Dia masih bocah, belum jadi pria," tegur Lily, dengan nada bercanda.

James cuma angkat bahu dan menjawab, "Bocah terdengar… entahlah. Kurang nyaman saja di lidahku. Seperti dampratan. Dia 'pria mungil'-ku." Dia memeluk Harry, penuh kasih sayang.

Lily tersenyum. Menurutnya, James hanya tidak ingin terdengar terlalu kebapakan karena usianya baru duapuluh tiga tahun.

Lily baru saja beranjak, hendak membuat makan malam, ketika sebuah ketukan di pintu menghentikannya. James langsung siaga. Dia mengangsurkan Harry ke Lily tanpa kata dan mencabut tongkat sihirnya. Dia berjalan ke pintu, sambil memberi sinyal ke Lily agar membawa Harry ke ruang lain. Lily mengangguk dan segera meninggalkan ruangan. Biasanya, Lily enggan menuruti perintah orang lain, bahkan perintah James. Namun sejak Ramalan sialan itu muncul, segalanya berubah drastis. Mereka sekeluarga pindah ke Godric's Hollow dan hanya memberitahukan ke sedikit sekali kawan. Lily gelisah menunggu. Harry dalam gendongannya dan tongkat sihir di tangan yang lain. Dia akan mengutuk siapa saja yang bayangannya menimpa anak tunggalnya.

Dia mendengar James menggumamkan mantra yang membuat tamunya terlihat dari balik pintu. Mendadak, pintu dibuka dan Lily bisa mendengar tawa dan suara-suara yang dia kenal betul. Dia mengembuskan napas panjang, tidak sadar dia menahan napas. Dia keluar dari kamarnya dan turun melalui tangga. Seperti dugaan, yang datang adalah sahabat karib suaminya: Sirius dan Peter. Sirius selalu membuat Lily kesal selama menghabiskan tahun-tahun bersekolah mereka di Hogwarts, bermain-main bersama James dan terlibat masalah. Tentu saja, James bukannya tidak terlibat. Tapi karena Lily sekarang bersanding dengannya sebagai seorang istri, Lily memilih menyalahkan Sirius. Peter selalu pendiam, yang selalu membuat Lily penasaran tentang andilnya sebagai salah satu Perampok. Lily cuma bisa membicarakan topik-topik berbobot bersama Remus. Sayang, malam ini Remus tidak bisa hadir karena masalah kecil soal 'bulu'-nya—Sirius berhati-hati menyebutnya.

"Kau bisa memberitahu kami kalau kau akan datang, Padfoot," ucap Lily, seraya menyerahkan Harry ke ayah walinya, yang bersemangat meminta Harry dan mendekapnya seerat mungkin.

"Dimana bagian serunya, kalau begitu?" katanya, seraya menggelegarkan tawa khasnya untuk Harry.

Harry mengayun-ayunkan tangannya dan tertawa renyah melihat kelakukan Sirius. Lily menonton putranya itu dengan penuh kasih sayang. Anak itu benar-benar menyayangi ayah walinya. Peter juga memperhatikan Harry, dan Lily tidak yakin apakah dia hanya membayangkan, tapi ada rasa sesal melintas di wajahnya. Kesedihan hampir jelas terpancar di matanya.

"Peter, kau tidak apa-apa?" Lily bertanya, meletakkan tangan di bahunya.

Peter cepat-cepat berpaling. Berdirinya gelisah.

"_Yeah_, um… aku cuma… cuma, hari ini tidak begitu menyenangkan… itu saja…" dia bergumam, terlihat sangat pucat.

"Jangan ngomong soal hari yang tidak menyenangkan," James nimbrung. "Aku baru saja melewati hari paling buruk."

"Oh, memangnya ada apa?" tanya Sirius cepat, sementara Harry menarik-narik rambut hitamnya, yang panjangnya sebahu.

"_Well_, serangan datang dari kiri, kanan dan dalam. Aku tidak tahu mau berapa banyak lagi serangan sampai kita jadi acar."

Ada kesedihan di mata _hazel_ James yang biasanya cerah cemerlang. James menikmati pekerjaannya sebagai Auror, meski pekerjaan itu satu-satunya yang disarankan Sirius waktu pemilihan karir di Hogwarts lalu. Namun dia cepat sekali menyukai perannya sebagai petarung di pihak kebenaran.

Tapi ketika sebuah Ramalan muncul mengenai Harry, James semakin hari semakin paranoid. Dia tidak suka mendapati seorang anak menanggung beban seberat itu. 'Menyelamatkan dunia' adalah tugasnya, bukan tugas Harry. Jadi, James bekerja keras siang malam menghabisi angkatan perang Voldemort. Meski demikian, semakin hari rasanya semakin sulit. Voldemort selalu selangkah di depan para Auror.

Sirius tampak ikut sedih melihat wajah muram sahabatnya. Sirius, Remus dan James bekerja sebagai Auror. Peter juga, tetapi James yang paling fokus terhadap perang di depan mata. Dia ingin mengakhirinya, sehingga Harry bisa tumbuh di lingkungan normal.

Lily mendesah dan mengambil kembali Harry, yang masih asyik bermain, dari Sirius dan menimang-nimangnya, sambil membawanya naik ke kamarnya. Lily perlahan meletakkannya di keranjang bayi dan menyisiri lembut rambutnya. Sebuah usaha sia-sia untuk meluruskan rambut liarnya.

"Kau mungkin menganggap ini lucu, Harry, tapi percayalah, kalau kamu besar nanti, menyisir rambut bukanlah pekerjaan menyenangkan buatmu," Lily memberitahu bocah mungil berambut hitam itu, sedang yang belakangan disebut tertawa sambil mencoba menangkap jari-jari ibunya yang asyik menyisiri rambutnya. Lily berbalik dan meninggalkan anaknya asyik bermain di keranjang bayinya.

Di tengah perjalanan menuju lantai bawah, dia mendapat firasat buruk. Bukan karena dia mendengar sesuatu. Justru, karena dia tidak mendengar apa-apa. Tiga orang di ruang keluarga sama sekali tidak bersuara. Jelas aneh, soalnya salah satunya adalah Sirius. Lily mengeluarkan tongkat sihirnya dan menghisap napas dalam-dalam. Yang dia lihat begitu dia memasuki ruangan adalah sebuah pemandangan yang seumur hidup akan menghantui ingatannya. Yang tergeletak di lantai adalah tubuh James-nya, darah menggenang dari kepalanya. Pecahan botol Firewhiskey berceceran tidak jauh darinya. Sirius juga telentang, terkapar, tidak sadarkan diri.

"Ya Tuhan! James! James!"

Lily bergegas ke sisi suaminya, lupa sepenuhnya dengan orang ketiga di ruangan itu. Kalau Lily menemukannya, berdiri tak bergeming di balik pintu, dia mungkin bisa menghantikan terjadinya sebuah tragedi. Begitu Lily bergerak menghampiri James, Peter—yang membidikkan tongkat sihirnya ke Lily—keluar dari bayang-bayang dan menyerang sebelum Lily sampai ke sisi suaminya.

"_Stupefy,"_ bisiknya.

Lily terbius, bahkan sebelum tubuhnya menghantam lantai. Peter memandangi mantan sahabat-sahabatnya, yang kesemuanya terbaring di lantai rumah mereka sendiri. Terluka dan dikhianati teman mereka sendiri. Dia gemetaran, menghela napas dan berusaha menenangkan jantungnya yang berdebar kencang. Dia yakin, seandainya dia tidak memasang Mantra Peredam di pintu, Lily pasti bisa mendengar debaran jantungnya yang terdengar lebih keras daripada bunyi botol pecah pada waktu dia menyerang James dan Sirius.

Dia melempar sekali lagi pandangan penuh sesal kepada teman-temannya, kemudian tergopoh-gopoh meninggalkan ruangan. Dia menuju kamar Harry; berulang-ulang menggumamkan, "Maafkan aku, Harry… Maaf, James… Sirius, aku menyesal."

Dia tidak berpikir dia bisa sampai sejauh ini. Dia berharap James atau Sirius atau bahkan Lily akan mampu menghentikannya, namun karena mereka tidak menduga dia berani berkhianat, apalagi menyerang mereka dan menculik Harry, dia bisa. Dia tidak ingin melakukan ini, tetapi tidak ada jalan lain. Pangeran Kegelapan memberinya intruksi jelas. Harry akan bertemu dengan takdirnya di tangan Voldemort sendiri.

Perlahan, dia membuka pintu dan menemukan Harry tertidur lelap sambil memeluk boneka Hippogriff-nya. Peter menunduk, mengamati anak yang tengah terlelap itu dan merasakan sensasi pedih rasa bersalah melandanya. Dia mengantarkan anak ini ke kematiannya. Usia Harry baru satu tahun, dia masih bayi.

Peter ikut merasa gembira menerima kabar kelahiran Harry seperti Perampok lainnya. Namun ketika Ramalan muncul, banyak hal berubah. Anak ini diramalkan akan membawa kehancuran kepada Pangeran Kegelapan. Namun di pihak Peter, Pangeran Kegelapan harus memenangkan perang ini. Peter dijanjikan memiliki kekuatan lebih dari yang dia bayangkan. Anak ini harus dikorbankan. Memantapkan diri demi keselamatannya sendiri, dia perlahan mengangkat Harry dan menggendongnya keluar ruangan, turun dan tanpa menoleh ke tiga tubuh yang terbaring di lantai, Peter membuka pintu dan meninggalkan Godric's Hollow untuk selamanya.

* * *

Peter berlari ke tepi membran pelindung yang terpasang di sekitar _Cottage_ dan ber-Apparate menuju tempat persembunyian Pangerannya. Tuannya sudah menunggu, dikelilingi dua orang dari lingkaran terdalamnya. Gemetaran, Peter meletakkan Harry di lantai batu di kaki Lord Voldemort. Yang mengejutkan, Harry masih saja tertidur lelap, tak terusik. Peter seketika berlutut dan merangkak ke arah Voldemort dan menciumi ujung bajunya, seraya berkata dengan suara bergetar dan lirih.

"Tuan, saya sudah melaksanakan apa yang kau perintahkan. Tuan, ini Harry."

Mata merah Voldemort bergerak meneliti anak yang tengah tertidur itu. Senyum kepuasan membelah wajahnya. Dia adalah seorang lelaki tampan dengan rambut hitam panjang dan aksen yang memberinya daya tarik sewaktu muda dulu. Satu-satunya yang menunjukkan adanya monter yang dia pelihara di dalam dirinya sendiri adalah sepasang mata setan, merah, yang seolah-olah akan membakar siapa saja yang berani langsung menatapnya. Dia mengalihkan mata dari Harry dan mengerling Pelahap Maut mata-mata yang meringkuk ketakutan.

"Berdirilah, Wormtail, kerja bagus. Kali ini kau berhasil menyelesaikan tugasmu dan bukan mengacaukannya." Dia mengamati laki-laki malang itu berdiri, masih gemetaran, mengutarakan terima kasihnya terus menerus. Sampai memuji-muji betapa murah hati Pangerannya itu. "Cukup!" desis Voldemort, seketika membungkam Peter. "Bella, bawa anak itu. Biarkan aku melihat bocah itu lebih dekat!"

Tanpa menunggu, Bela melangkah maju dan mengangkat Harry dari lantai yang dingin itu dan memperlihatkannya kepada Pangeran Kegelapan.

Voldemort mempelajari detil-detil yang dia temukan pada anak itu. Dia merasa jijik terhadap fisik anak itu secara keseluruhan. Dia belum lupa dia pernah diejek dan dicemooh oleh anak-anak di panti asuhan, di masa lalu. Meskipun begitu, anak ini memiliki aura sihir kuat yang seolah-olah menyelimutinya. Dia lain daripada anak biasanya, tak diragukan lagi. Dan jika Voldemort membiarkan anak itu hidup, bocah Potter ini hampir bisa dipastikan akan menghancurkannya.

_Membuang-buang tenaga saja_, pikir Voldemort. Dia mengeluarkan tongkat sihirnya. Dia mendengar Pelahap Mautnya menghisap napas. Dia tersenyum, ini akan menyenangkan dan dia akan menikmati setiap momennya.

Dia membidikkan ujung tongkat sihirnya ke kepala Harry persis ketika anak itu membuka mata _emerald_-nya dan memandangi Voldemort dengan polos. Sebuah Mantra digumamkan. Disusul tanpa jeda oleh cahaya hijau amat terang membutakan mata semua orang. Peter menutup matanya sebelum Mantra itu diucapkan, namun warna hijau Mantra itu masih menembus pelupuk matanya.

_Maafkan aku, Harry_ adalah satu-satunya yang ada di kepalanya, sementara cahaya yang membutakan itu memudar. Kegelapan sekali lagi menyelimuti.


	2. Putra Mahkota Kegelapan

**Apologise for the long wait. Saya bingung bagaimana mau menerjemahkan 'Dark Prince'. Soalnya Mbak Listiana (Almh) menerjemahkan 'Dark Lord' sebagai 'Pangeran Kegelapan'. Nggak lucu kalau 'Dark Prince' juga 'Pangeran Kegelapan'. Yah, yang sudah lewat, biarlah lewat. Sekarang, saatnya menikmati kelanjutan cerita.**

* * *

**Bab 2 **_**Putra Mahkota Kegelapan**_

Lily menghela napas, seraya meletakkan kembali lembar pekerjaan para murid yang dia coba nilai. Ramuan adalah bidang yang lebih sulit daripada yang orang kira. Dia menyandarkan punggungnya di kursi dan memijit lehernya yang pegal; sejak tadi, dia berusaha menilai semua pekerjaan murid sebelum beranjak tidur.

Dia memandang berkeliling. Rumah singgahnya sebagai staf pengajar Hogwarts di kastil ini terasa nyaman seperti di rumah sendiri, meskipun berlokasi di bawah tanah. Dia telah mendekorasi dinding bersemen ruang itu dengan sebanyak mungkin 'sentuhan wanita'. Meja kerjanya dikelilingi foto-foto keluarganya. Dia senang bisa melihat wajah orang-orang tersayang setiap kali mengangkat kepala dari pekerjaannya. Belakangan ini, dia jarang sekali bertemu James. Semua karena tanggung jawabnya mengajar Ramuan dan kewajiban James sebagai seorang Auror. Ditambah lagi, keduanya adalah bagian dari Orde Phoenix. Tiga hal itu sangat menyita waktu, menyisakan hari libur sebagai satu-satunya kesempatan Lily berkumpul dengan keluarga.

Kalau tidak ada putranya, Damien, Lily pasti sudah bekerja siang malam di Orde. Begitu Damien memulai pendidikannya di Hogwarts dua tahun lalu, Lily menerima tawaran mengajar Ramuan. Lily menghela napas sekali lagi, kemudian mengambil foto sang putra. Foto itu diambil setahun lalu ketika Damien masih Kelas Satu. Tidak seperti kakaknya, Damien bukanlah karbon kopi James. Rambutnya hitam, namun tidak berantakan. Dia memiliki mata _hazel_ gelap James yang selalu dia gunakan untuk meloloskan diri dari masalah, persis seperti ayahnya. Bentuk fisiknya menyerupai Lily. Dia memiliki hidung, bibir dan bahkan senyum ibunya. Dia juga mewarisi temperamen Lily. Damien lebih merupakan gabungan kedua orangtuanya. Sirius menyatakan diri telah berjasa mengubah Damien menjadi saingan James dalam hal berbuat keonaran. Tentu saja Damien bersemangat di bawah bimbingan seorang Perampok.

Lily mengerling foto James dan merasakan hatinya ngilu dirundung kerinduan. Sudah dua minggu belakangan ini mereka tidak bertemu. Namun rasa sakit kerinduan itu tidak ada bandingannya dengan kepedihan yang menguasai Lily setiap kali dia memandang sebingkai foto yang berdiri di samping foto James. Foto itu diambil hanya selang tiga hari sebelum... kejadian penculikan itu. Lily menggulirkan mata hijau zamrudnya ke foto putra sulungnya, Harry. Bayi itu sedang tertawa sambil menunjuk-nunjuk ibunya. Hati Lily dipilin kepedihan ketika dia memandangi anaknya. Dia berpaling dari foto itu dan mempelajari kalender di mejanya. Tanggal hari ini: 31 Mei. Napas Lily seakan berhenti di dada. _Dua bulan_, dia membatin, _tepat dua bulan lagi, usianya enam belas tahun, berarti Kelas Enam di Hogwarts_.

Demikian dia selalu memikirkan Harry. Dulu James sangat sulit membuka diri setiap kali Lily mengangkat topik tentang Harry dan apa yang mungkin Harry lakukan jika dia masih hidup. Kehilangan seorang anak adalah sebuah pukulan bagi James, lebih daripada yang orang kira. Lagipula, sahabat_nya_lah yang mencuri Harry tepat dari lindungan atap rumah mereka dan menyerahkan Harry kepada monster. James bersumpah akan membalas dendam kepada Peter dan Voldemort karena telah membunuh Harry. James beruntung tidak terbunuh ketika kejadian penculikan yang diprakarsai Peter itu terjadi. Dia kehilangan banyak darah. Pukulan di kepalanya membuatnya tak sadarkan diri selama dua minggu penuh. Sejak saat itu, dia terus menerus menyalahkan dirinya sendiri sebab dia gagal melindungi putranya. Butuh berbulan-bulan baginya untuk menuturkan kata-kata selain "maafkan Ayah, Harry... maafkan Ayah, Nak... gagal melindungimu."

Dua tahun kemudian, lahirnya Damien membawa kehidupan baru bagi James. Berkat Damien, sosok James kembali utuh. Dia sangat protektif terhadap putra keduanya itu, bahkan melebihi Lily. Meski begitu, dia masih mengizinkan Damien bersenang-senang. Sampai-sampai Lily harus mengakui tak ada anak di dunia ini yang begitu dimanjakan selain Damien. Tetap saja, Damien adalah anak yang baik. Dia tidak pernah menuntut apa-apa selain yang diberikan kepadanya.

Lily memaksa perhatiannya beralih dari Harry dan mengusap matanya dengan lelah. Dia bangkit dan beranjak ke sebuah ruang kecil dimana tempat tidurnya telah menunggu. Dia baru akan menyusup ke balik selimut ketika dia mendengar suara ketukan di jendela. Dia menoleh ke jendela ovalnya dan melihat seekor burung hantu coklat balik memandangnya. Lily tersenyum, seketika bergerak membukakan jendela, mengizinkan makhluk mungil itu masuk. Burung hantu itu beruhu-uhu riang, seraya menjulurkan kakinya yang digelantungi gulungan kecil perkamen. Lily mengambilnya dengan rasa penuh terima kasih. Dia tak menyadari burung hantu itu terbang pergi sesudahnya. Lily tahu surat itu datang dari James karena hanya James yang mengirim surat menggunakan burung hantu Kementrian. Lily menyobek amplop itu dan tak sabar membaca.

_Teruntuk Lily,_

_Apa kabarmu, Sayang? Kuharap segalanya baik-baik saja. Aku jadi ingat, bagaimana kabar berandal kecil kita? Kuharap kau tidak memberinya banyak detensi. Katakan pada Dami kalau aku berhasil mendapatkan tiket Piala Dunia dan kita pasti akan menontonnya bersama-sama. Bulgaria dan Irlandia! Pasti seru! Aku tak sabar menantinya! Tapi ehem... apa kau kangen denganku, Sayang?_

_Aku harap aku bisa berkunjung ke Hogwarts akhir pekan ini; mungkin sekalian jalan-jalan ke Hogsmeade._

_Jaga dirimu, Sayang, dan sampaikan salam sayangku untuk Damy._

_James._

Lily tersenyum, sembari menyingkirkan surat itu. James dan Quidditch, mana mungkin terpisahkan. Tapi Damien pasti senang. Tiga minggu belakangan ini dia terus merengek ingin menonton. Lily tahu James mendukung Irlandia sedangkan Sirius dan Damien adalah pendukung Bulgaria sepanjang masa.

_Pasti menarik_, pikir Lily sambil merayap ke tempat tidur dan menyelimuti dirinya sendiri. Dia mengantuk sekali, sehingga tak lama kemudian diapun tertidur. Hal terakhir yang ada di pikirannya adalah: _kalau Harry, dia akan mendukung siapa, ya?_

* * *

Di sebuah ruang berpenerangan remang-remang. Buku dan perkamen tumpah ruah di segala sudut. Seorang penyihir berambut hitam terduduk di atas sofa. Mata birunya terfokus pada gelas di tangannya. Dia memandangi cairan _amber_ di dalamnya seakan-akan warnanya bisa berubah sewaktu-waktu. Sejujurnya, yang dia perhatikan bukanlah cairan itu. Pikirannya diganggu oleh sebuah masalah berbeda.

Dia tahu apa yang lakukan sangatlah berbahaya, terlampau berbahaya. Dia yakin sekali orang-orang akan mengatainya kehilangan akal. Mengancam Pangeran Kegelapan bukanlah sebuah hal yang bisa kauanggap remeh. Namun dia tahu jika dia berhasil melakukannya, dia akan memiliki kekuatan tiada bandingan. Dia sudah menjadi bagian dari lingkaran orang-orang dalam Voldemort, yang mana merupakan kelompok elit. Pangeran Kegelapan akan memberikannya apa saja sebagai bayaran agar mulutnya tetap terkunci. Dia bisa menjadi Pelahap Maut terkuat. Sesuai dengan resiko yang diambilnya.

Jason Riley lagi-lagi menepis pikiran tentang apa yang dia korbankan sebagai resiko. Dia mengangkat gelasnya ke bibir dan meneguk habis sisa minumannya, berharap air alkoholik itu dapat meredam ketakutan yang mencengkeram dadanya.

Begitu gelas kosong itu menyentuh meja, cahaya lampu berkedip-kedip sesaat sebelum akhirnya padam. Sang Pelahap Maut membeku di atas kursinya, sementara ruangannya ditelan kegelapan. Dia menggenggam erat tongkat sihir di tangannya sampai buku-buku jarinya memutih. Perlahan, dia berdiri, matanya menyapu setiap sudut di ruangan itu.

_"Lumos," _bisiknya, dan ujung tongkat sihirnya menyala. Meski demikian, cahaya sihir itu tidak memberinya kenyamanan.

Sambil mengeratkan pegangannya di tangan, Jason Riley berjalan menyeberangi ruangan, menuju pintu. Dia tahu _dia_ telah datang. Seratus persen yakin.

Jason membuka pintu perlahan, batinnya menggerecokinya bahwa dia tidak perlu takut. Berdiri di ambang pintu, Jason menunggu sesuatu terjadi. Tidak ada orang di luar sana. Dia angkat tongkat sihirnya tinggi-tinggi, tetap saja dia tidak bisa menemukan keberadaan orang lain selain dirinya.

Barulah ketika dia melangkah meninggalkan ruangannya, dia merasakannya: perubahan atmosfer secara mendadak di sekitarnya. Dia bahkan hampir bisa mencicipi rasa sihir di udara. Dia membeku di tempatnya berdiri. Berjuang menelan kepanikan, dia berkata, tanpa menghadapi tamunya.

"Aku tahu kau yang datang."

"Dan kau masih tidak mempersiapkan diri," datang sebuah jawaban.

Jason perlahan berputar untuk menghadapi tamunya. Meski dia menajamkan penglihatannya, dia hanya bisa mengenali siluet orang itu dalam kegelapan.

"Kau datang untuk membunuhku?" tanya Jason. Ketakutan menjalari tubuhnya.

Sesosok figur melangkah maju sampai cahaya dari tongkat sihir Jason menimpanya. Jason mengamati penampilan si penyihir yang berdiri di hadapan. Dibalut jubah berwarna gelap, wajahnya tersembunyi di balik topeng perak yang hanya menampakkan sepasang mata hijau zamrud; dialah yang paling ditakuti segenap Pelahap Maut. Putra Pangeran Kegelapan. Putra Mahkota Kegelapan.

"Kamu mengkhianati Lord Voldemort. Hukuman yang pantas untukmu adalah kematian." Kata-kata itu dibisikkan dengan penuh kemarahan.

Jason memperhatikan tongkat sihir anak itu, sekalipun dia membawanya, tidak teracung ke arahnya. Jason berniat menggunakan keberuntungan itu.

"Jika kau memberiku satu kesempatan lagi, jika kau memberiku kesempatan untuk meminta maaf. Aku tidak bermaksud... _AVADA KEDAVRA!_" Jason membuat gerakan tiba-tiba, menembakkan kutukan pembunuh kepada lawannya.

Penyihir bertopeng perak melompat, menghindari sapuan cahaya hijau. Untuk kedua kalinya, Jason cepat-cepat membidik dan mencoba membunuhnya.

Sebelum kalimat kutukan meninggalkan mulutnya dengan sempurna, tongkat sihirnya direnggut dari tangannya. Kekuatan Mantra Pelucut Senjata nonverba dari lawannya terlampau kuat dan tiba-tiba, sehingga tongkat sihirnya terlepas dari tangan Jason. Ruangan yang mengurung mereka kembali diliputi kegelapan, bersamaan dengan hancur leburnya tongkat sihir Jason begitu menyentuh lantai.

Si Pelahap Maut beruntung memiliki kesempatan untuk merunduk sebelum dihujani Mantra-Mantra. Dia melesat menuju tangga sambil tetap merunduk.

Dia berlari menuruni tangga menuju perapian, berharap bisa meloloskan diri melalui jaringan Floo. Dia baru sampai di anak tangga terakhir ketika sebuah Mantra menyerempet ubun-ubunnya. Dia langsung tiarap. Saat itulah, dia merasakan ujung tongkat sihir menusuk tengkuknya.

"Berdiri!" sebuah perintah disuarakan lantang, dan bangkitlah si Pelahap Maut.

Jason lebih tinggi tiga sampai empat inci dari Putra Mahkota Kegelapan, namun fakta itu tidak membesarkan hatinya.

"Kumohon," Jason menjajal keberuntungannya sekali lagi.

Penerangan lampu berkedip-kedip dan menyala kembali. Sejurus kemudian, Jason mendapati dirinya bertatapan langsung dengan sepasang mata hijau vivid yang, sayangnya, balas memandangnya tanpa rasa iba.

"Kau pengkhianat, dan cuma ada satu hukuman yang pantas bagi para pengkhianat," desis Putra Mahkota Kegelapan.

Sebelum Jason sempat melakukan sesuatu, seleret cahaya hijau menghantamnya persis di antara kedua matanya. Dan Pelahap Maut itu ambruk. Mati.

Putra Mahkota Kegelapan hanya melempar pandangan sepintas kepada mayat di samping kakinya sebelum berbalik dan melangkah pergi. Tugasnya sudah selesai.


End file.
